plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave
:Not to be confused with his brother Evil Dave. Crazy Dave is the deuteragonist in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after Level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. He is rarely seen without a pot on his head. When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on Level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2,500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Crazy Dave appears again in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 4. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He said it was amazing and he wanted to eat it again. To do this, he has a new friend named Penny, a time machine that can travel through time. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. Audio These are the audios of Crazy Dave used in Plants vs. Zombies. BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY! The sound that Crazy Dave makes when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!". Short speeches The short speeches of Crazy Dave. Long speeches The long speeches of Crazy Dave. Extra long speeches The extra long speeches of Crazy Dave. Screams The screams of Crazy Dave. Gallery Trivia General *Crazy Dave has been confirmed to eat off the floor twice, the first in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies when he randomly says "I eat food off the floor!" and the second in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare in Gnome Bomb where he says, "Was busy eating off the floor, but it SOUNDED impressive!" *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former PopCap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents PopCap parties with a pot on his head. He is acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the Plants vs. Zombies credits. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn, Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in 5-10), but his pot does not fall off his head. *Crazy Dave is much taller than most Zombies, even though the zombies are undead humans. *There are only five times the saucepan is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is while he is introducing Level 1-5. The second is when he recommends the full game in the free trial. The third is after buying the Magic Taco in Level 4-4. The fourth is when you buy the last plant from his shop and he gives you the achievement Morticulturalist. The first four times, he says "BECAUSE I'M CRRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!", his saucepan flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The only other time the saucepan is off his head is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. **In the iPhone/iPad versions, his hat comes off each time he gets bacon. **Also in the iPhone/iPad versions, his hat comes off at the end of his speech when he introduces Last Stand. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, his hat comes off after he eats his taco, in the dialogue before the battle with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and in the dialogue when he introduces Tiki Torch-er. *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *According to himself, Crazy Dave used to be known as the "Fog Man" because he jumped out of the fog and scared people. *Crazy Dave's left eye is much larger than his right eye, and is left eye is always looking down and blinks occasionally. *It is unknown if "Crazy" in his name is part of his actual name. *Crazy Dave is voiced by Orion Abaca. *It is unknown where Crazy Dave lives, as the only house seen belongs to the player. **It is possible he lives in his car, although it seems to be locked until you get his car key after winning Level 3-4. **In the comics, he has his own house/laboratory and a family mansion. **However, in the second Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, it is shown that he lives in a house. **In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, it is shown that Crazy Dave lives in a mansion. *It is unknown if there are other neighbors other than Crazy Dave. *His surname and age are unknown. **His niece's surname is Blazing. *However, in the dialogue for Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1, Crazy Dave says that he remembers the decorations from when he was "chasing squirbos as a kid", suggesting that he is in his mid-thirties to mid-forties. *Crazy Dave is probably based on a series of commercials in the 70's and 80's for a consumer electronics company in the northeastern United States, Crazy Eddie. Jerry Carroll, a popular radio disc jockey, played the frenetic host with the memorable slogan, "Crazy Eddie, his prices are IN-SA-A-A-A-A-ANE!". It should be noted that Jerry did not actually play Crazy Eddie, but always referred to him in the third person view. *Crazy Dave apparently loves bacon, as shown in the iOS/DSiWare versions of the game. And in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, he has a Bacon Tree. *In the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book, it is said that his sauce pan never comes off. However, this is untrue. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *In the XBLA version, there is a trailer on the zombie's side that can be seen on the plant selection screen on a Day level, this trailer could possibly be where Crazy Dave lives. **Although it does not explain why the zombies attack your house, as the zombies seem to be closer to the trailer. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, he is shown to own a house of his own and also revealed to be a hero (A newspaper with his picture has the headline "CRAZY MAN SAVES WORLD") and a genius as he invented a time machine. A house that can be assumed to be his is also shown in the song Wabby Wabbo. *If the player hangs around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!," "ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!!!," "All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!," and "Our prices are unbelievable!!!" *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss's weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. **The code, (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, alternate version of the Konami code) if entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *Crazy Dave is said to put lawn ornaments on the lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it. The ornaments somehow get there. *There is a glitch in the DS version that when Adventure Mode starts the second time, Crazy Dave's three random seeds are never actually random, and will remain the same per individual level regardless of how many times the DS system is restarted. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievement, Second Life and is on the Steam version's Home Lawn Security icon. *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. *Crazy Dave is abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the start of Level 5-10. In Level 5-5, he states that the Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. This is a form of foreshadowing. **What happened to Crazy Dave after getting abducted by Bungee Zombie is unknown. *According to the game sprites, there is a Crazy Dave Zombie, which is actually just a larger version of the Bungee Zombie's sprites, used for the Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave. This is so the large Bungee Zombie that abducts Crazy Dave doesn't appear blurry or pixelated. *All of Crazy Dave's speeches can be accessed via LawnStrings if you patch the main.pak file. *According to the latest ''Plants vs. Zombies'' iOS update, "Crazy Dave now has the ability to send you messages from anywhere." These messages are most likely the Plants vs. Zombies 2 transmissions on the main menu. *In Plants vs Zombies, when exiting Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, the player can see a glitch where it looks like Crazy Dave is holding the advertisement sign. ''Plants vs. Zombie Adventures'' *The Crazy Dave Sand statue in Sweaty Palms resembles him as "Aphrodite the Goddess of Beauty." *Crazy Dave claimed that he does not like cherries and asks the player to not to tell it to them. *In the Player's Town, Crazy Dave is seen as "Townsperson" instead of "Crazy Dave," unlike Matilda and Burt, who are seen under their respective name. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Crazy Dave has a visible dent on the top of his saucepan. *His hair can be shown when saying "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAZY!". *Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (which is part of the Plants vs. Zombies 2 1.9 update), Dr. Zomboss refers to Crazy Dave as David. **Dr. Zomboss also tries to infer there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. ***Before the battle begins, however, Crazy Dave said he could not remember what was actually in the taco, but remembers there was not any meat in it at all after the player defeats the level. *Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how useful Crazy Dave is to the player. But apparently, he is a sleeper agent and will 'turn against the player upon saying "Hypno-Zombnosis." **Crazy Dave then arrives and wants to borrow the player's brains, but then says he meant to say hot sauce. **This also means that Crazy Dave is very resistant to hypnosis and subliminal suggestions. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series *Crazy Dave is single and looking for a partner, as he has hung poster up on message walls in several maps, such as Chomp Town stating that he is looking for a partner. Comics *In Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon, it is said that Crazy Dave "speaks Crazy Dave" and that 'Crazy Dave' is "its own language". *The comic reveals that Crazy Dave hates cats, as he sings a song about how you should never trust a cat, and he also has an anti-cat net and anti-catnip. **This is also shown in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as Dave-bot 3000's password is 123CrazyDaveHatesCats, and Zomboss designed his Infinity Time robot after what Dave hates most (a cat). *In the comics, he is portrayed more as a crazy genius than just stupid, as he is smart enough to build a lot of insane but effective machines like a fire-breathing robot dinosaur in Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon. *According to Plants vs. Zombies: Petal to the Metal, he always dreamed of having a parade and always has a parade float on standby. Easter Eggs and Cameos *An Easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". *Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in a mobile game known as Plague Inc.. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." ru:Безумный_Дейв Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2